frankie_drake_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Drake Mysteries Wiki
Welcome to the There's a new detective in town from the producers of [http://murdochmysteries.wikia.com/wiki/Murdoch_Mysteries_Wiki Murdoch Mysteries]!'' “''From Gatsby-esque garden parties to rough-and-tumble speakeasies, there’s a global appeal to the 1920s that we’re excited to bring to life in '''Frankie Drake Mysteries.' This was a time in Toronto of booming construction, considerable population growth, and a major shift in the role of women from the home and farm into the workplace'',” said Christina Jennings, Chairman & CEO, Shaftesbury / Executive Producer, Frankie Drake Mysteries. “''Frankie has come back from the war to work as a private detective with her partner Trudy and a network of associates, from Mary who works in the police station as a Morality Officer, to Flo who works in the morgue. We are going to see women fighting crime and fighting the system – a lot of action and a lot of fun''.” Frankie Drake promo 1.png 101 Premiere Frankie Drake.png Frankie Drake Mysteries.png Opening Credits Frankie Drake.png 101 Frankie Drake Detective Agency.png Frankie Drake Mysteries banner.png Introduction Set in 1920s Toronto, Frankie Drake Mysteries follows the city’s only female private detectives as they take on the cases the police don’t want to touch. In a time of change and hopefulness, their gender is their biggest advantage as they defy expectations and rebel against convention. The Drake Private Detective Agency takes on cases that explore every cross-section of Toronto, from gospel church choirs, bathing beauties and the early cinema scene, to the homes and private parties of the city’s elite. Frankie and Trudy’s fearless sense of adventure gets them into all kinds of trouble, but they always manage to find a way out. They are new detectives for a new world – but is the world ready for them? Created by Carol Hay and Michelle Ricci, who also serve as co-executive producers, Frankie Drake Mysteries is executive produced by Christina Jennings, Scott Garvie, and Cal Coons, who is also showrunner, and produced by Jonathan Hackett. The series is written by Hay, Ricci, Coons, Andrew Burrows-Trotman, John Callaghan, Ian Carpenter, and Adrianna Maggs and directed by Leslie Hope, Norma Bailey, Eleanor Lindo, Ruba Nadda, Peter Stebbings, and Sudz Sutherland. A CBC original series,'' Frankie Drake Mysteries ''is developed and produced by Shaftesbury in association with CBC and UKTV, with the participation of the Canada Media Fund, the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, the Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit, the Cogeco Program Development Fund, and the Bell Fund. Content Media is the global distributor of the series''.'' For the Record Some years back when they working in the Murdoch Mysteries writers' room, creators Carol Hay and Michelle Ricci came up with the ''Frankie Drake Mysteries ''before the TV series Miss Fisher's Mysteries aired; both are set in the 1920s and that's about the only similarity for Canada has very different issues than Australia and the main character Frankie Drake is a different woman. Frankie's key trait is her moral code – though, it may not always align with the law of the land, circa 1920s. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse